A weft knitting machine provided with a yarn guide member for guiding yarn to a predetermined lower position so that the yarn fed from a yarn feeder is securely hooked by a knitting needle advanced to a gap portion between mouth portions by a knitting cam of a carriage is known. In the weft knitting machine, needle beds are disposed in a backward-and-forward direction in a state of confronting the mouth portion.
However, since the space of the mouth portion where the yarn guide member is provided is narrow, there has been a possibility that a stitch presser interferes with the yarn guide member when the stitch presser is advanced to the gap portion between the mouth portions to press a stitch, for example.
Accordingly, a weft knitting machine in which the yarn guide member is retreated to a needle bed side from the gap portion between the mouth portions by a driving device when the stitch presser advances to the gap portion between the mouth portions, and presses the stitch is known.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 6-72347